


hold on i still need you (let me take your hand,i’ll make it right)

by pixel_perfect



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Let It Snow AU, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixel_perfect/pseuds/pixel_perfect
Summary: maya hart hates the holidays and lucas friar wants a break or the let it snow stulie au no one asked for. enjoy!
Relationships: lucaya - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	hold on i still need you (let me take your hand,i’ll make it right)

She got in. She had actually gotten in. She couldn’t believe it. Her stomach was in knots. All the hours she had put in had been worth it. Maya had gotten into her dream school. She didn’t want anyone to know, so she hid the letter in the bottom of one of her drawers.

She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. Her mom had an unflattering obsession with snow globes and it was always Maya’s job to buy one for her collection. Maya had forgotten so she found herself on her way to the Christmas shop, last minute. The shop was empty for the most part and Maya took that as a good sign. Not wanting to waste time,Maya walked up to the guy behind the counter.

“Hey, I was wondering if you guys had this limited edition elf?” She showed the man a picture on her phone.

“Sorry, kid. I sold the last one this morning.” The man rested his chin on his hand and replied boredly.

“What? No, you don’t understand. I need this elf, okay? My mom’s life depends on it.” Maya ran a hand through her hair.

“And I need this day to be over. I guess we cant always get what we want, can we?”

Maya rolled her eyes and walked out. She walked in the snow and made her way to the train. She really hated the holidays. The decorations , the hype, the snow. She hated the snow. She got on the train and was thankful for the peace and quiet. She walked to her seat and accidentally bumped into someone on her way there.

“Whoa, I’m sorry.” She apologized to the man standing in front of her. She was speechless. She wasn’t a fan but standing in front of her, was Lucas Friar, the famous actor. And she couldn’t help but notice how cute and tall he was.

“Not right now,okay? I’m begging you not to make a scene. I just wanna lay low for a while.” He adjusted hisbeanie and bent down so he was at eye level with the blonde.

“Noted. Thanks for clarifying.” Maya was already annoyed with him. “You dropped this.” She handed Lucas his phone.

“I’m...so sorry.” The man replied embarrassed.

Maya shrugged. “Hey, just so you know,” Maya turned around, startling Lucas. “I’m not a fan of your acting. You have the talent of a toothpick and I’m not one to throw myself at someone based on their status. I don’t care that you’re famous.”The train jolted and Lucas grabbed Maya’s arm and steadied her. His touch felt warm against her skin. His hand was warm and soft. “That was the train.” Her voice was shaky.

She walked to her seat and turned around to see Lucas Friar staring at her. This was going to be a long ride. The train wasn’t moving and the driver made an announcement. They were stuck and it was gonna take a while for them to get moving.

She got up from her seat and bumped into Lucas again. Lucas let out a laugh and smiled.

“I’m sensing a pattern.” Lucas blocked Maya’s path.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Cowboy. I’m just heading to that restaurant.” Maya pointed out the window and Lucas followed her gaze. She left him standing there and got off the train.

“Hey, wait!” Lucas yelled after her and jumped off the train.

“Are you following me?” Maya came to a halt and turned around.

“Where are you headed?” Lucas asked, ignoring her question.

“To that restaurant over there. I thought I made that clear?” Maya scratched her eyebrow and took off her hoodie.

“Can I join you?” Lucas seemed eager and Maya thought it was adorable.

“What? Why?”

“Because, it could be fun. I promise I’m not completely terrible. And I...I owe you an apology. Please, let me buy you breakfast.” Lucas put his hands in his pockets.

“Fine. You’re buying me waffles.” Maya left him behind and he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

When they arrived, Maya scanned the restaurant, seeking the best table. Something far from everyone, hidden.

“Hey, Zay.” Maya kissed his cheek in greeting.

“Hey, Maya Papaya. How’s the snow treating you?” Zay laughed and handed Maya two menus.

The pair walked to their table, away from everyone else and sat down. This couldn’t be real. Maya was having breakfast with Lucas Friar. He seemed uncomfortable and Maya studied him carefully.

You okay in there?” Maya searched his eyes. He covered his face with the menu and ate some fresh biscuits that were on the table.

“Those girls over there are staring at me. I think they know who I am.” Lucas’ voice was low.

“Go through that door and I’ll meet you in the back. I’ll order food and we can eat it in peace somewhere else, okay?”

Lucas got up from the table and Maya watched him as he disappeared. She waited a few minutes, got up and went through the back. She laughed out loud when Lucas wasn’t coming down.

“Looks to me like you’re stuck, Huckleberry.” Lucas smiled at the nickname. “Here, give me your hands.” Lucas grabbed Maya’s hands and she pulled. He jumped out the window and landed on top of her.

“Are you okay?” He got up, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She was dizzy and rested her head on his chest.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She couldn’t seem to let go and honestly, she didn’t want to.

He steadied her and brushed his thumb against her cheek. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat and stepped back. He grabbed the bag from the floor and started walking. Maya stood there processing everything that had happened.

“You coming?” He turned around and waited. They walked to a park and sat down at one of the tables.

Lucas watched everyone playing in the snow. He seemed like a kid, like he was watching something for the very first time. Maya opened the bag and took out their breakfast. She was starving and couldn’t wait to eat. She put the waffles on their plates, divided the eggs and poured syrup.

Maya watched Lucas watching all the kids playing in the snow. It made her heart feel warm seeing him like this. He was a normal person, a regular guy.

“Slow down there!” Maya spoke up. Lucas was almost done with his breakfast.

“Sorry, I was just really hungry and I’m not one to waste food.” Lucas’ cheeks turned red.

“Why is that?” Maya was curious.

“Well, I’m involved in many charities. I’m pretty important, you know. I see hunger everywhere and growing up, we didn’t have much, so now I’m very appreciative that I do and I like to give back.” Lucas took another bite of his waffles.

“Wow, you’re a hero.” Maya was clearly not impressed. She grabbed her trash, tossed it in a bin and got up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Lucas got up and followed her.

“Don’t worry about it.” Maya walked off and Lucas followed close behind.

“I’m not worried, just curious.” Maya kept walking. “Maya, wait.” Lucas grabbed her arm. The blonde looked down. Lucas’ hand rested on her arm longer than usual.

“What are you doing?” Maya pulled away and straightened her sleeve.

“I’m sorry, I just...I really like spending time with you and I don’t want this to end.” He looked down at the floor.

“Lucas, that’s really sweet but we’ve known each other for like an hour and as great as it’s been, we need to get back to reality.” Maya continued walking.

“What does your reality look like?” Lucas didn’t get the hint and walked beside Maya, with a big smile on his face.

This was something Maya was gonna have to get used to. She stopped in her tracks and faced him. “I have to meet my mom and make a really difficult decision, okay? Are you happy now?” Maya folded her arms.

“Why are you being so defensive?” Lucas stepped forward, their faces now inches apart.

“Because everyone’s future is at stake.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, you’re just the first person I told and I don’t know how to handle this.” She took a deep breath and met his eyes. “I got into CalArts.”

“Maya, that’s amazing!” Lucas hugged the girl. Maya tensed up but ultimately hugged him back. He stepped back after realizing what he had doneand apologized.

“Thank you, but I’m not going.” Maya’s voice was low.

“Why not? Maya, this is a great opportunity for you. You shouldn’t waste it.” Lucas raised her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes.

“I know, but my family and I are going through a tough time right now and I can’t leave them. Let’s just go, okay?”

“Wait.” Lucas grabbed her hand and the pair walked in the opposite direction. “Let’s go sledding.”

* * *

Lucas was as crazy as he was stubborn. Within minutes he managed to borrow a sled from two teenaged boys and helped Maya sit up front.

“Is this okay?” He asked, scooting closer and hugging her from behind. The touch gave Maya chills.

“Y...yeah.” She was nervous and didn’t know if she could take the lead and drive the sled.

“Okay, let’s go.” Lucas gave the sled a small push.

“Wait. I don’t...I don’t know if I can do this.” Maya began and Lucas held the sled in place.

“You can do this, Maya. We’re in this together, okay?” The blonde took a deep breath and Lucas pushed the sled.

There were many twists and turns and they were going fast. Maya wasn’t sure how long she could hold on but Lucas’ embrace made her feel safe. They sped down a small hill and when they reached the bottom, Maya heard a weird noise.

“Lucas, maybe we should slow down.” Maya held on tight to the reins. “Lucas?” Maya turned around and saw the man lying in the snow. “Lucas!” Maya desperately tried to turn around, to no avail. He wasn’t moving. In her distraction, she hit a slope and flew off the sled, landing on the snow hard.

Her shoulder hurt and she was stuck. She knew this had been a bad idea. She got up but froze in the middle of the street as a car was coming. The car got closer with no sign of stopping and Maya couldn’t move. She grunted when someone pushed her out of the way. They both landed in the snow and a hand reached out and pulled her up.

“Are you insane? They could’ve run you over, Maya. You could’ve gotten killed.” Lucas held onto her and cupped her face.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was small and she felt bad for worrying him.

“You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Something bad could’ve happened to you. Do you get that?” Lucas raised her face.

“I’m right here, okay? You saved me.”

Lucas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and hugged the blonde. “Can you walk?” He asked her.

“I think so.” She held onto her shoulder, losing her balance, taking a step forward.

“Okay, hop on. You can’t walk.” Lucas bent down and Maya did as she was told.

The pair walked in comfortable silence. Maya closed her eyes and rested her head on Lucas’ shoulder. He walked slow. Maya opened her eyes and got down.

“We can take a cab back to my place. My family is waiting for me and we need to change clothes.”

* * *

“Family, I’m home.” Maya announced, taking her jacket off and putting her keys on the table.

“Welcome back, babygirl!” Her mother greeted her. “Now who is this handsome fella?”

“Ma, this is Lucas Friar. Lucas this is my mom.” Maya introduced them and Lucas took Katy’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am. You have a lovely home.” Lucas smiled.

“Thank you, Lucas.” She walked to the kitchen and the pair followed. “I hope you’re hungry. Dinner is almost ready.” Katy put a hand on Maya’s shoulder, making her wince.

“We are but we should change first. We went sledding.”

Katy grabbed plates and set the table. She waved the pair off and they took it as a sign to leave. Lucas followed Maya upstairs, into her mother’s bedroom. She opened the closet and handed Lucas clothes.

“I think this will fit you. There’s a bathroom over there for you to change.” She watched as he just stood there. She began to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

“Maya, wait.” He didn’t let go. This was becoming a habit for him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great. I’m just worried about the whole college thing.” She couldn’t meet his eyes.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Let me see your shoulder.” Lucas leaned in.

“Why do you wanna see my shoulder?” The blonde was confused.

“Because I know you’re in pain. Please.” Lucas grabbed her hand as she lead him to her bedroom. She opened her drawer, got clothes and headed to the bathroom.

She sat down on the countertop while Lucas helped her take her shirt off. He was slow and gentle, careful not to hurt her even more than she already was. He put gloves on and rubbed ointment on the wound. Her shoulder was red and covered in dried blood. He cleaned up the area and put a thick bandage on the spot.

“There. That should do it for now.” Lucas put the first-aid kit away and handed Maya a clean shirt. He helped her put it on and they remained silent for a few seconds.

There was comfortable silence between them. Maya rested her head on Lucas’ shoulder and Lucas lifted her chin with a finger. He leaned in, their lips brushing against each other softly. Maya cleared her throat and pushed him away.

“We can’t...we can’t do this.” Maya looked down and got off the countertop.

“Maya, we...”

“There is no we, Lucas. There’s only you and I, seperately.” Maya walked out but Lucas stopped her.

“I know we just met. I know I’ve only known you for four hours but they’ve been the best four hours I’ve ever had, okay? I’m lucky to be here with you. I’m feeling something and I know you feel it too.” He leaned down so he was at eye level with her.

“What I feel doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything.” Her voice cracked. “Dinner is ready, we should go.” She walked downstairs.

Dinner was quiet. Nobody had anything to say. The holidays were always like this. Katy always set an extra plate on the table. It was pointless, Maya knew but her was stubborn and held onto hope. They ate in silence and Maya wished this day would be over.

“C’mon, Katy.” Maya’s grandpa held out a hand and lead the woman to the living room. He scooted the couches to make more room.

“What’s going on?” Lucas looked at Maya.

“Every year after dinner we dance to Christmas songs. It’s tradition.” Maya answered and laughed when Lucas’ eyes got big.

“Lucas, grab Maya and join us!” Maya’s grandpa ordered. Lucas did as he was told and held out his hand. Maya took it and lead him to the living room.

She put on some music and danced. In that moment she felt at peace. She was surrounded by family and all of her worries were gone. This was all that mattered. Lucas twirled her and pulled her close. Their bodies connected. She felt warm, safe. If she could stay like this forever, she would. Her mother started coughing and that snapped her back to reality. The smile on her face was gone and replaced with worried eyes.

“Mom?” Maya ran to her mother’s aid. She wouldn’t stop coughing. “Look at me, breathe. Please, just breathe, okay?” She cupped her mother’s face and watched Lucas as he went upstairs.

She followed after him when her mother stopped coughing. She found him in her room looking through her sketchbooks. She leaned against the wall, not wanting to startle him.

“I’m sorry about that.” She spoke up and he put the book down.

“Don’t apologize. I should be the one doing it. I don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable.” He sat on her bed.

Maya walked into her room and sat down on a chair. “You’re not. You’re not the problem.” She ran a hand through her hair. “My mom is really sick. The holidays are always crazy and it makes her feel worse.” She couldn’t believe she was telling him all of this. “My dad left when I was six. He said he was going out for a walk and never came back. My mom’s been sick ever since.”

“Maya, I could get her a nurse while you’re away. If you’d let me, I could help you.” Lucas grabbed a pillow.

“What?” Maya looked up, eyebrows furrowed.

“I could hire the best nurses and you would have nothing to worry about. She would be taken care of.”

“Is this a joke to you? Is that how you see me, as some charity case?” Maya’s cheeks felt hot and she got up from her chair.

“Charity? What are you talking about, Maya?” Lucas got up from the bed and tossed the pillow.

“You said so yourself, Lucas. You’re an important guy, right? You volunteer in numerous charities. You think your job is done when you wave a check in the air.” Maya’s voice was harsh.

“Maya, that’s not it at all, okay? You don’t even know me.” He stepped closer.

“You’re right, Lucas. I don’t know you. I don’t know anything about you and I don’t know why you’re here.” She folded her arms. “What are you doing here?”

The question took Lucas by surprise. He couldn’t answer her. He felt as if anything he said would be used against him, so he said nothing.

“Why are you here, Lucas? What are you doing here with me?” She waited for him to answer.

“I wanted to take a break from my busy schedule for a few hours. I wanted to relax and have fun. Then I met you,” He stepped closer. “And I was having fun, until about five minutes ago.” He cupped her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

“Don’t.” Maya’s voice was small and shaky.

“I know you don’t mean that.” Lucas wouldn’t let go.

“You being here, spending a few hours with me doesn’t make you one of us, Lucas. It doesn’t change anything.” Maya stepped back and put her hands in her pockets.

“Maya, I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s someone here looking for Lucas.” Katy leaned against the door.

They headed downstairs. Waiting for them in the living room, was Lucas’ manager. He got up from the couch and greeted everyone.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Let’s go.”

“I...I need to get my clothes.” Lucas spoke slowly, taken by surprise.

Katy and Lucas went upstairs and left Maya with Lucas’ manager. They sat in awkward silence, waiting for Lucas to come back down.

“If you have any photos with him, please delete them now.” He spoke up. “And it’s in your best interest to forget everything that happened today.”

“Lucas and I are friends.” Maya replied coldly.

“Oh, honey. Don’t be so naive. Lucas makes everyone feel special but that doesn’t mean you are.” He got up from the couch and went outside. “I’ll be in the car.”

Lucas came downstairs with sadness in his eyes. He didn’t want to go and Maya didn’t want him to leave. He was right. Those had been one of the best four hours she had spent with someone. She opened the door and lead him out.

“Maya, come with me.” He put a hand on the door to stop her from closing it.

“You know I can’t do that.” Maya leaned against the door.

“Please, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that I wanna be with you and I know you wanna be with me.”

“Lucas, wake up. Look around you. Does this look like we belong together?” Maya straightened up. “This was fun but reality’s hit and a day doesn’t change anything. You being here doesn’t change that. We live in two different worlds and we should keep it that way.” Lucas turned to walk away. “But if it’s not too much to ask, please don’t forget about me completely.”

“You should tell your mom about CalArts. You’re a great artist, Maya and you owe it to yourself to be able to get better and share it with people. I want that for you.” She shut the door behind her as Lucas’ manager’s words played in her head.

* * *

She plopped down on her bed, grabbed her iPod and turned up the music. She wanted this day to be over. This wasn’t what she had in mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mom knocked on her door.

“Hey, babygirl. How are you feeling?” She sat down on her bed.

“I’m okay.” Maya whispered and paused the music.

“You like him, don’t you?” Was Maya really that transparent? “It’s okay if you do.”

“I don’t.” Maya tried to convince herself.

“Maya.”

“What I feel for him doesn’t matter. He’s gone and I’m never gonna see him again and that’s the way it should be.” She paused and sat up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, Maya. I want you to know that it’s okay to be mad at me.” Katy put a hand on Maya’s shoulder and she winced.

“I’m not mad at you, Ma.”

“It’s okay if you are.”

“I’m not mad.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, babygirl.” Katy caressed Maya’s cheek.

“Okay, I’m mad! I’m mad at you. You think you’re protecting me from him but you’re not. You say you’re okay but I know that you’re hurting and I wish I could take that pain away but I can’t and I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your job to fix this, Maya.”

“He’s gone and he’s not coming back. So you need to learn to live with that and let him go. You might be a great actress but you’re not fooling anyone, okay? You’re not fooling me.”

Katy got up from the bed. Maya knew she had hit a weak spot. “You don’t know that, Maya. Your dad will come back, I know it.”

“Stop. Just stop. Stop hurting yourself and stop hurting me, please.”

“He might come back.” Her mother’s eyes were filling with tears.

“He’s not coming back.”

“He will. He just needs some time.”

“I got into CalArts.” Maya announced, wiping tears from her eyes.

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” Katy pulled her into a hug.

“Because it doesn’t change anything. I’m not going.”

“Of course you’re going, Maya!”

“I can’t leave you. Who’s gonna take care of you if I do?”

“It’s not your job to take care of me. I’m the mom, okay? I take care of you and this family. You’re going to CalArts and that’s final.” Katy gave Maya a kiss on the cheek and left her room.

Maya grabbed a pillow and squeezed it. She checked her phone and saw that she had several messages and missed calls from her friend Isadora.

Isadora: Maya where are you? Farkle’s throwing a party at WaffleTown. Hurry.

Maya grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

The restaurant was packed when Maya arrived. The music was blaring and Maya scanned the room to find Isadora.

“Maya, there you are!” The girl hugged the blonde when she saw her.

“Hey, Isa.” Maya welcomed the hug with open arms and a warm smile. “This party is insane.”

Maya raised an eyebrow when Isadora didn’t respond. The girl looked like she had seen a ghost and was unable to say anything. Maya turned around and saw Lucas Friar standing right in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” A smile crept up on her lips.

“I didn’t want things to end the way they did between us. Your mom said you were here.” He scratched his head.

“That’s good. I was actually thinking about you.” Maya stepped closer. “I wanna apologize for what I said earlier. It turns out a day can change things.” She leaned in and kissed him.

His lips felt soft against her own. He cupped her face and she wrapped a hand in his neck and dug her fingers in his messy hair. She didn’t want this moment to end. It felt right. She felt safe. He broke the kiss and they both smiled at each other.

“You know, I don’t think we formally introduced each other. I’m Lucas.” He held out a hand and she took it easily.

“Nice to meet you, Lucas. I’m Maya.” She played along. He pulled her close, leaned in and gave her another kiss.

She could definitely get used to that. Who knew four hours could change her life for the better. She was thankful for whatever it was that gave her a chance for her and Lucas to cross paths. She needed change and she welcomed it with open arms. Maybe the holidays weren’t so terrible after all. Maybe hope wasn’t for suckers. She continued kissing Lucas as Winter Wonderland played in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoyed it, leave a comment! i’m also on tumblr @maad-maxx


End file.
